


Восхитительные индивидуальные экскурсии Гарри Поттера

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), lumosik



Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [36]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: Министерство проводило самый катастрофический в жизни Драко благотворительный вечер.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894069
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга M-E





	Восхитительные индивидуальные экскурсии Гарри Поттера

Это было просто невыносимо, но Драко продолжал терпеть пытку под названием «Благотворительный вечер Победы» и исправно улыбаться министерским чиновникам. Во-первых, кто, ради Мерлина, устраивает сейчас благотворительные вечера и в пользу кого, если все давно отстроили, домовиков освободили, а сироты пошли в Хогвартс. А во-вторых, где носит Поттера, когда Драко так отчаянно нуждается в том, чтобы его спасли?

Драко поправил шейный узел и важно кивнул заместителю Министра, давая понять, что прислушивается к его словам. На самом деле он мог бы возразить и едко заметить, что предпочел бы не размещать свои активы в сомнительных министерских отделениях. Но проще было выслушать предложения, прозрачно намекнуть, что подумает, а потом оставить озадаченного заместителя без единого шанса на удовлетворение его потребностей. С недавних пор Драко удовлетворял потребности лишь конкретного человека. 

– Мистер Малфой, «Ежедневный пророк» на пару слов.

Драко окинул взглядом мальчишку, явно практиканта. Неужели «Пророк» настолько опустился, что посылает стажеров на такие вечера? Лавгуды вот себе такого не позволяли. Они в принципе игнорировали многие правила приличия, что не мешало Драко продолжать упорно скупать их выпуски. Исключительно ради колонки по зельеварению, конечно же, а не потому, что Луна Лавгуд считала, что у них теперь хорошие приятельские отношения. 

– Мистер Малфой, – мальчишка из «Пророка» продолжал маячить где-то рядом. – Небольшой комментарий о том, как вы помогли Гарри Поттеру уничтожить один из хоркруксов. Несколько человек утверждают, что видели, как вы вместе бросили его в огонь в Битве за Хогвартс. 

Драко сжал бокал с шампанским, заместитель Министра рядом весь подобрался и с еще большей заинтересованностью посмотрел на него. Именно в этот момент музыканты на сцене сделали перерыв между унылыми песенками, и Драко показалось, что весь зал замер вокруг них, ожидая ответа. 

Чудо не случилось, мимо них всего лишь прошел Рон Уизли, сосредоточенно жуя бутерброд с форелью.

– О, Малфой, ты еще не пробовал закуски? – Уизли помахал бутербродом на салфетке. – Вкуснотища. 

Мальчик из «Пророка» и заместитель Министра тут же синхронно развернулись к нему. Судя по тому, как жадно мальчишка вцепился в свое перо (почерк Скитер, не иначе), Рон Уизли только что обрек себя на неминуемое растерзание преданными поклонниками. Да поможет ему Грейнджер избавиться от этих хищников! 

Драко сделал стратегический шаг назад. Потом еще пару и, наконец, позволил себе сбежать сквозь танцпол на другой конец зала, где Министерство проводило самый катастрофический в его жизни благотворительный вечер. 

Выдохнул Драко лишь у стола с закусками. Очевидно, помимо Уизли никто не разделил его любовь к форели, так что рядом никто не терся и не раздражал. Впрочем, от скуки он все же обозрел содержимое подносов, почему-то остро не хватало шоколадного печенья.

– Опять тоскуешь по моим закускам?

Гарри наклонился к его уху, прижавшись практически к спине Драко. Мерлин, мог бы прошептать всякие непристойности, раз уж поставил обоих в компрометирующее положение. Мысленно Драко все еще помнил про снующих тут и там корреспондентов «Пророка». Между прочим, у них обещана эксклюзивная совместная фотосессия лишь для Лавгудов, Драко лично составил контракт. 

– Пять лет встречаюсь с самим Гарри Поттером, а все еще вынужден в одиночку терпеть министерских чиновников.

Гарри сжал его плечо.

– Кажется, ты неплохо от него избавился. 

Драко не стал его переубеждать и допил шампанское. 

– Не уверен, что это долговременный эффект.

– Ммм, – промычал Гарри и собственнически положил руку ему на пояс. 

В конце концов, против этого Драко тоже не возражал.

– Вопрос, что в это время делал ты.

– Ничего особенного, – что в переводе с языка Поттера означало «стойко выносил тяготы статуса Героя и пытался не так откровенно пожирать тебя взглядом». – Может, потанцуем?

Рационально все взвесив, Драко принял важное решение. 

– А может, ты покажешь мне свой новый кабинет? 

Гарри только недавно перешел из Аврората в Департамент магических игр и спорта. Драко справедливо считал это своим личным достижением, за что даже получил приглашение на ужин в «Нору». Никто из Уизли не хотел, чтобы Гарри опять попал в Мунго после тех нескольких раз. Драко всегда вздрагивал, вспоминая свои не самые приятные часы в приемной, когда ужас ситуации могло переплюнуть лишь третье пришествие Волдеморта.

С излишним энтузиазмом Гарри потащил его по коридорам. Благо мягкие ковры заглушали их быстрые шаги. Не то чтобы Драко раньше не бывал в Министерстве, но он выпил три бокала шампанского и имел законное право приставать к собственному парню.

– Наконец устроишь индивидуальную экскурсию, да? 

Да, Драко любил напоминать Гарри, что в первый раз тот так и не довел его до спален. 

– Если не будешь мне мешать, – чуть обернулся к нему Гарри и подмигнул. Потому что в прошлый раз это Драко впервые отсосал ему прямо на кухне, а после потребовал двойную порцию булочек с корицей. 

Они остановились перед какой-то дверью, Драко скептически осмотрел предполагаемый вход в кабинет Гарри. Выглядело совершенно непрезентабельно.

– Кажется, здесь, – Гарри рассеянно почесал затылок и смущенно посмотрел на Драко.

– Хочешь сказать, что за две недели работы в Департаменте ты не удосужился…

Тираду Драко, к его разочарованию, прервал женский смех за поворотом коридора, так что тот поморщился. Конечно, вечер настолько ужасен, раз всем парочкам на нем приспичило уединиться. Гарри не дал Драко развить мысль о том, как можно было гораздо приличнее устраивать подобные мероприятия, и затолкал в помещение, к которому они подошли.

Внутри на Драко тут же посыпалась ветхие бумажки и сломанные перья, так как он не очень удачно влетел в какой-то шкафчик. 

– По-моему, это временный архив, – Гарри подсветил палочкой то, что можно было назвать лишь каморкой никому не нужных вещей. 

– Мы еще поговорим с тобой о точности выбора мест для спонтанного секса, – Драко фыркнул и дернул Гарри ближе к себе. – Но сейчас сойдет. 

Намек тот понял правильно и потерся пахом. Драко в долгу не остался и поспешил расстегнуть собственную ширинку. Вот теперь он готов к обязательной программе вечера.

Когда оба запыхавшиеся вывались из каморки, Драко мысленно констатировал, что время они провели с пользой. Сначала Гарри сделал ему очень медленный и глубокий минет, на который только был способен, а все знали, что Гарри Поттер способен на многие вещи. Драко активно поддерживал это мнение, одобрительно постанывая и хватая его за волосы, задавая ритм. После Гарри уложил его прямо на свою парадную мантию и лег сверху, чтобы потереться собственным возбужденным членом о чужое бедро. Возмущения о том, что Драко теперь придется заказывать новый парадный комплект одежды, были заткнуты жадным поцелуем. Еще где-то после этого Драко почувствовал, что у него снова встал, и Гарри пришлось приложить все усилия, чтобы не сорваться и не начать трахать его прямо здесь на полу. Кончив, Драко клятвенно пообещал, что сам трахнет Гарри, как тот захочет, но только в их собственной постели и желательно когда они примут душ. Перспектива совместной ванны явно воодушевила Гарри еще больше. 

– Надо вернуться в зал.

Драко деловито расправил складки на своей мантии, стоя уже в коридоре.

– Я думал, что ты терпеть не можешь сегодняшний благотворительный вечер. 

– Да, – задумчиво протянул Драко, – но все же я предпочитаю соблюдать правила приличия.

– Кхм, – Гарри подошел к Драко и погладил его зад прямо под мантией. – Пять минут назад ты довольно неприлично выражался, умоляя позволить тебе кончить.

– Малфои не умоляют, они требуют.

– Вредина, – заключил Гарри и снова его поцеловал. Слепой не заметит, насколько искусаны у обоих губы. Пожалуй, сегодня они могли бы опустить всякие правила. 

Направляясь к каминам, Драко отстраненно подумал, что этот далеко не первый в его жизни благотворительный вечер он мог бы назвать даже восхитительным.

**Author's Note:**

> **Строчка для голосования за эту работу:**
> 
> fandom Drarry 2020 - "Восхитительные индивидуальные экскурсии Гарри Поттера"
> 
> **Проголосовать за работу можно по ссылке:**  
> [https://forms.gle/2keG56yWJVx5YpbG7](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSceeMB8O91InUnCiukBM6hYNfi1QB5eb9MksiCPcNb4JLzhEQ/viewform)
> 
> **Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.**  
> 


End file.
